Rhapsody of the Fallen Angels
by PlayfulSylph
Summary: He fell from the sky, only having faded memories. Leon now works hard rebuilding his new home,not realizing that a darkness has began to stir that would trigger old memories and new risks.
1. The ending of a world

Sup! This story has yaoi and cussing and other bad stuffs so if you don't like any of that, it would be wise not to read it.

I plan to make this story mostly Cleon but with other various pairings!

Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I think this should be obvious to everybody. If I did everybody would be gay! And Sephiroth would be making cookies for me. Chocolate chips and Snickerdoodles to be exact!

Enjoy!

* * *

Quistis cracked at that erratically moving shadow.

"What in Hyne are these things?!" Shouted Zell.

The fighter took a swing at one but it just knocked it off balance, it got up doing its seizure like dance and turned its attention to Quistis.

Quistis was panting hard, turning her whip to offense then defense.

"There are too many." One sank to the floor and snuck behind her. She let out a piercing scream as it grabbed and bit into her leg digging its razor sharp teeth deep into her flesh.

Irvine shot at the black parasite; it dissipated into a dark, wispy cloud.

More of the odd creatures started to swarm in, bigger ones in armor came from behind like a gigantic wave.

"Move to the higher levels!" Squall commanded to the remaining SeeDs.

They all ran up to the stairs and into the elevators.

"Damn!" Irvine cursed, the elevator was stuck and the wires were torn.

"Irvine hit the power socket!" Rinoa pointed to the small panel on the wall.

"What in Shiva's great tits is that going to do?" Irvine shouted, his brow was covered in sweat and a large blood stain came from his arm.

"Just do it!"

Irvine shot at the panel and Rinoa ripped the rest away. She stuck her hand inside and clutched onto the wires. She closed her eyes as the others watched in anxiety at the approaching horde.

Selphie looked nervously at the door and back to the concentrating sorceress. "Take you time Rinoa, but please hurry!"

Her hand started to glow and her hair lifted up floating around her as if she was in water.

She opened her eyes, "Hah!" she shouted and the elevator shot up in an alarming speed. The elevator gave a cheerful ding as it reached the 2nd level. The occupants stumbled out running across the bridge. Quistis fell half-way across, her leg was numb she felt tired and sluggish; her eyesight was slightly blurring.

"Quisty!" Selphie ran to the fair-haired instructor helping her up to her feet. Quistis put one hand on the railing and pushed herself up. She looked over and gave a strangled gasp. It looked as if it were just a black abyss but glowing yellow dots could be seen moving around, there must have been millions of those things.

"Here these will take care of those little fuckers." Zell jumped over the railing.

A loud shout was heard, "THUNDER STORM!"

The hair on everybody's necks rose, the air tingled with energy.

An enormous bird appeared where Zell had jumped down; it flapped its broad, powerful wings and then opened its sharp-hooked beak. Lighting came out; shooting and decimating everything it touched, light flashed everywhere and for a moment a large crash and a blinding light filled the area. They closed their eyes and covered their ears. When they opened them again a very worn out Zell was standing next to them.

"That should do it for now…" They gave a small nod and continued. They went into Quistis previous classroom and found many remaining SeeDs.

"What happened? Why didn't you guys move to the 3rd level?" Squall looked around and saw Xu.

She came over holding a box full of potions and other medical supplies.

"The 3rd level is just chaos! There were many bodies although little injuries were found, some bite marks and slashed but nothing serious, but they are all dead. Their eyes and mouths were all open it was horrible…" Then she gave a strangled sob, "Headmaster Cid and Edea are dead!"

Rinoa went over and tried calming her down, the loyal aide had enough to worry about. Squall looked about, there were also many injured in the room, in fact it looked as if they were plagued with an illness.

"Squall! Come look." Selphie motioned with her hand rapidly signaling the trouble brunet over.

Irvine and Quistis were now seated on the ground; Zell and Selphie were tending to their wounds. The leg that Quistis had been bitten was now a bruised dark color and slightly swollen. Her forehead was damp with sweat and she breathed irregularly. Irvine wasn't doing much better but his usual nice tone skin was now pale and had a thin sheen of sweat covering it.

"Damn…do you know how this would occur?"

Quistis fluttered her eyes open but Irvine remained closed and his breathing was still haggard.

Qustis started to speak but it was barely audible. "W-we…were fighting…and then one bit me…I don't know…Irvine…" She looked toward the playboy and gently nudged him. His eyes remained closed but continued to speak, but more with grunts of pain then small whispers.

"Yeah…one of them jumped and swiped at my arm…damn those claws are sharp." His face was contorted with pain.

Squall bit his lip, got up and walked over the Xu and Rinoa who were now tending to the others.

"The injured?"

Xu breathed out a long depressed sigh, "48 but now decreasing…"

"Decreasing? Are they getting better?"

"They are dying… me and Rinoa are trying everything but phoenix downs, potions, or cures aren't even working. We at first thought it was poison but antidotes or esunas aren't working either."

"Squall!"

Squall jerked his head up. Rinoa came running toward him and the room was deathly quiet.

"There's something down the hall coming towards us…" she whispered and sure enough there were sounds of metal clanking and foot steps.

Squall went to the door, the noise were coming closer. The door slid open Squall swung his blade.

The sound of clashing metal rang throughout the room and sparks showered.

"Seifer?"

"How's it going puberty boy."

They both dropped their gunblades. Raijin and Fuujin were followed behind Seifer; the trio was also sporting a couple of injuries.

"What in Ifrit's fiery balls is going on here?" Seifer demanded

Squall looked out the door to make sure, but saw nothing. "We don't know, how did you guys get into the garden?"

Raijin cut in before Seifer could answer, "Well we just came through the door y'know"

Zell was flabbergasted, "sure I killed some with Quezecotl but there was still a swarm left downstairs!"

Seifer quirked up a brow, "what are you talking about chicken wuss, there were barely any of those Diablo's spawns."

"Then where-"

Suddenly everything began to shake, the floor became black. All the injured on the ground were being pulled in. while the ones that weren't and were still standing were trying hard not to get pulled in and pull the others out.

Irvine and Quistis were being pulled in.

"Evacuate the room!" Squall shouted the rest that weren't being swallowed up fled out. Squall ran to Selphie who was trying to pull Irvine and Quistis out even though they were already gone. She was starting to sink in as well.

"No Irvine don't leave me! Come back!" Selphie cried out. Squall ran over and pulled her out. She fought fruitlessly against him.

"No Let me go! We can still save them!" but never the less she was pulled outside.

She was crying endlessly, "N-No…Not again! I don't want to lose anybody else! Like at T-Trabia"

Rinoa came over and pulled Selphie into a deep hug, "Shush…" She gave a wide smile. "Don't keep crying, be brave and continue to live, come one what would Irvine say to you right now"

Selphie wiped her tears away and gave a smile, "yeah thanks…"

Zell counted, "Damn we are the only ones left, everybody that were injured are…gone…even Xu."

Black shadows came under from the classroom door crawled on the floors toward them.

"Everybody run now!"

They ran to the elevator again and hastily went down.

They ran out to the quad only to be surrounded again. All together back to back they looked at there certain defeat.

Seifer tilted his head towards Leon, "hey lets go all out, since this will be out last time anyways."

Selphie pouted, "Don't talk like that I'm sure we will be able to see each other again!"

Rinoa giggled, "Yeah then we could have a picnic."

"With lots of hot dogs!" Zell cheered.

"Not to mention the some dessert y'know" Raijin joined in.

"ICE TEA." Fuujin stated.

Squall just shook his head in wonder, "Can't believe we are talking about this."

Seifer gave out a half-hearted laugh, "well we can all just kick our asses goodbye."

The stoic brunet scoffed, "I won't accept such a defeat that easily."

"Here we go."

They all moved out, they fought as if they were dancing in perfect harmony.

Squall continued to bat away at the enemy; he felt his energy being sapped out of him every second.

_I can't die…not yet… _

"DIAMOND DUST!"

A light flashed through the area and a frigid wind drifted around. Where Squall had been standing was now replaced by a majestic woman. Her skin were shades of blue, she had platinum blond hair with streaks of blue and a large sapphire crystal at the top near the forehead. Her body had streaks and bands of turquoise, cerulean, and azure that gave it an exotic look.

Seifer looked over and smirked, "I always knew you were a sexy cold girl."

Shiva looked over at Seifer and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Yup same old Squall in there."

Squall or Shiva blasted away at the opponent until the entire quad was filled with ice. Then they snapped their fingers and all the ice cracked and broke into tiny shards that only hit the adversaries. The form of the ice goddess disappeared and was replaced by a panting Squall. He looked around, damn there were still a lot. No matter how many they killed they just kept coming.

"Zell!"

Squall looked to where the sound had come from. His eyes widened at what had happened. One of its hands was sharpened into a spike and was protruding out of Zell's chest.

Zell kicked at it and the spike came out of his chest as the creature went flying. He bent down and one of his knees touched the ground, he started to cough up blood while holding his bloody chest.

The group gathered around him and continued to fight while Selphie and Rinoa laid him on his back and tried to heal.

"Why isn't it healing?"

Zell gave a soft smile and put his hand onto Rinoa's. "It's alright, but thank you…"

The tattooed fighter gave another cough of blood, the hand that held onto the sorceress tighten and then went limp. He slowly closed his eyes as the life faded from them and a large crystalline scarlet, colored heart rose up into the air.

"Fuck it all!" Seifer tried to push back but was tackled down but a mob of the darkness. They all were being dragged down and overwhelmed.

"R-Rinoa…" Squall reached for Rinoa's hand as they were slowly being pulled down and away.

Even under all the monsters and everything that had happened, she looked so beautiful when she gave a smile.

"I'm sorry Squall, but please be happy."

Squall was confused, "Wait what are you talking about?"

"Please be happy, find new and true love." She quickly grabbed onto Squall's hand before he could say anything else. Then a bright light formed, everything disappeared.

_Be happy…find your love…_

* * *

-Sob- I feel so horrible typing up the dying seen and I was listening to sad music T.T I hope I depicted everyone good and not out of character. I love Final Fantasy VIII but I only played half way so far so I don't really know what happens in the end lol. I still have to play VII as well.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this story so far! If it sucks then…I don't know I guess you can stop reading it lol.

Please Review!!


	2. A new life and introductions

Lol at first when I was making this chappie it became to short, cuz for some reason I have to make a chappie 6 pages long and at least 1800 words. But in the beginning it was only 3 pages with only 1000, so after some brain storming I was able to get it up! Although it seemed I had brain stormed to much and made 8 pages ~.~ but I cut it out for my next chappie bwahahahaha! I'm so brilliant!

Well enough of my rantings.

Enjoy!

_The couple was taking a break in Fishermen Horizon. They sat on a platform and looked at the setting sun, spraying its multitude of colors across the sky. Squall laid back and stared at the clouds while Rinoa was sitting down, her legs hanging of the edge and look towards the sparkling waters. _

"_Hey Squall?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Do you think we will ever be apart?" _

_Squall got up from his position and looked at the sorceress. She still had the smile on her face and looked forward. Giving no hint to what she had said._

"_Of course not." Squall frowned; he didn't like to think about these things._

_Rinoa turned to look at him, deeply gazing into his eyes, "No, I'm just wondering. But if we do, I wish I could protect everyone I love...especially you." She got up and stared at the scenery, reminiscing her memories._

_Gentle, strong arms hugged her from behind; she turned around and saw Squall giving her one of his rare smiles. _

"_I'm your knight I'm the one that has to protect you." _

_Rinoa giggled, "Yes let's always be together." She leaned into Squall, placing a soft and chaste kiss upon his lips._

He was falling and he was falling fast. Everything swirled around him like a blur and he tried to hold onto something, anything.

He shouted, wondering if he was lost in a nightmare.

"Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Seifer! RINOA!" nothing came out of his mouth, just a hoarse whisper. His mind raced through all the possibilities, what happened to everybody? Are they ok? What happened back at Balamb Garden? Is everybody really dead? Is he… dead?

_Is that all you got puberty boy?_

Tears came to Squalls eyes; he missed everybody, will…will he ever going to see them again? He felt his body fall down softly onto something soft. A noise like thunder was heard above, it was very cold now.

* * *

It was raining very heavy upon Radiant Garden. Lightning flashed through the sky and crashes of thunder was heard everywhere. Everybody was inside snug in there homes enjoying whatever they were enjoying and safe from the pounding rain.

A girl dressed in pink hurried along holding a book over her head. Alongside of her was another girl, slightly smaller in size and held up an overly wet newspaper. The two were holding many groceries and tried to shield them from the rain. Fortunately they bought cloth bags so it wouldn't rip through their hands.

"Why does it rain so suddenly!" the girl shouted, who was clearly soaked but still held up her newspaper.

"Lets just hurry and go home so we can make some hot soup." The pink girl looked around, trying to find an easier way home.

"Oh! And some hot coco too!"

The taller female pulled on the excited one's hand, "this way, we can go through this alley."

They twisted and turned swerving through the small alley's until they finally arrived to their house.

"Come on lets go, Aerith!" the hyper teenager quickly hurried, grabbed some of the bags from the others hand and ran inside shouting and singing a random song of hot chocolate.

A voice from inside was heard, quite loudly, "Yuffie pipe down! You asked me to come so I did, I don't need more screeching from an annoying kid."

"I don't think it's a good idea to say that Cid, especially since I was so kind to buy you cigarettes!"

Aerith laughed quietly and started to walk into the lively house. A red apple caught her eye; she placed her items inside and went back out to get it, not like she could get any wetter. The apple rolled away once she got near it. She tried to get it but to no avail it just rolled away. Finally it stopped and she was able to pick it up

"Gotcha!"

She looked at the shiny apple; did she even buy any apples? A soft rustle drew her attention back. She gasped; a man was lying in a bed of flowers. She ran up to him and kneeled beside him.

"What happened?"

The man had thin, long cuts that had blood seeping out. His clothes were ripped and he was half naked. His white shirt was ripped open and had long jagged marks sliding across it as if they were slashed by an animal. There were little remains of something leather on his shoulder, perhaps a jacket but it was hard to tell. His black pants were the least damaged with only a few cuts and scraps. Aerith quickly whispered a cura and ran back to the house bringing Cid, Yuffie, and Cloud.

"Is he dead!?" Yuffie cried out. They circled around him and checked if there was any more damage.

Cloud kneeled beside. He looked over the man who was slightly waking and fluttering his long eye lashes. He was quite a thing, his sleek, chocolate colored hair sticked to his face a little, gently curled on his cheek. His well-toned body was a delicate ivory color making the crimson blood stand out.

"How the fuck did this happen!" Cid really needed some cigarettes.

Aerith took the man's hand and checked his wrist.

"Aerith he's starting to wake up!"

_Where am I? _

A gentle voice called out to him sounding familiar yet so different.

"Who are you?"

He blinked a several times trying to register what was being said.

_Who am I? _

"Hey look Aerith, look at his necklace, it seems so cool! Is it a lion?"

_Lion…lion…Leon... sounds familiar… _

His throat was dry and it felt sore, "I'm..L-Leon…"

--------------------------------

Aerith came out of the room holding a box of medical supplies. She was now dressed in another pink dress, since the other was wet with water and blood.

Yuffie quickly jumped up from her seat after seeing Aerith come out. "How is he?"

The flower girl gave out a small sigh. "He's alright, but doesn't seem to remember anything. He just called himself Leon since it sounded familiar and maybe it sparked a little of his memory when you started to talk about his necklace of that lion.

Finally Cloud spoke, "He's from another world isn't he?"

Everyone looked to where the blonde was leaning against the wall.

"Most likely." She put down her supplies and went into the kitchen, calling out. "Well right now it's best not to disturb him, he's sleeping."

Yuffie looked out dreamily, "Wow he's like us right? He's sooo cool too! I can't wait to talk to him!"

She skipped off into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

Cloud looked at the room where the sleeping man was residing in. "The powers of falling worlds sure are strange, even bought Aerith back…"

Cid got up from his chair and stretched a little, "He's probably going to get his memories back soon anyways." He looked to where Yuffie had gone off to. "That brat better have bought the right ones I wanted." He walked away to find his beloved cigarettes. A loud shout was heard and some cursing.

"What the?! Why the fuck did you buy me chocolate ones, I want real ones!"

"They are bad for you! Besides chocolate ones taste so much better, especially in hot coco!"

A crash was heard, more cursing and Aerith's scolding. Cloud gave a low chuckle and gave a quick glance at the door to the room, then went to join the others.

"Hmm…huh? Where am I?" Leon looked around; when he tried to get up he felt his entire body jerk with pain. He looked down at his abdomen that was covered in bandages, some parts showing a little blood stain. It looked like he was only wearing a pair of loose boxers too. His head throbbed while he looked around the room.

"Better not move too much." The voice was low yet clear.

Leon focused on the character leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, barely noticeable under the spiky blond hair that seemed neat and in check at the same time. He wore black clothes that outlined his muscles and physique.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Cloud and you're at Aerith's and Yuffie's house." Cloud opened his eyes and looked directly into the others.

Leon felt his breathe be taken away, the eyes pierced him. It glowed with an unearthly color that radiated strength, sorrow, and danger. It was as if Cloud's eyes were looking right through him.

Leon looked away staring back at his hands that lay on his lap. Cloud walked over to the side of the bed, pulled a chair next to it and sat down. Together they sat in comfortable silence until a low growl was heard from Leon.

The injured man looked at his stomach. "What's wrong with it?" He looked at Cloud and tilted his head in an adorable fashion.

Cloud smirked, "You're hungry; here let me go get Aerith."

Cloud started to head out the door, when his hand was on the door knob he stopped and looked back.

He looked over to Leon who continued to stare at his stomach, which was still growling.

"Maybe we should get you some clothes on first."

Cloud walked over to the closet and pulled out black sweat pants and a maroon shirt. He tossed them over to Leon, who didn't catch it and it hit him in the face and hanged of his shoulders. "Here wear this."

Leon took the clothing off his head and shoulder, and stared at if for five minutes. Slowly he put the pants on his arms and his shirt as a hat.

Cloud sighed and walked over, "This is how you dress, learn it." He started to help the slightly disabled man dress and showed him how. He couldn't help admiring how gorgeous the other man was, even with the scar on his face.

After 20 minutes of messing up, restarting, and dressing, Cloud helped Leon down the stairs. He slightly wobbled but was able to keep himself up, but still leaned onto Cloud and the wall for support. He came into a room with a table in the middle and a man drawing, what seemed to be blueprints.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." The man grunted only taking a quick glance to who came into the room.

Cloud left Leon at the table and went into another room.

"Aerith you know he's at the table now right?"

A flustered lady quickly appeared out of the doorway holding a bowl of soup. She wore a pink dress and her slightly curled auburn hair was tied up with a red bow. Wearing all that pink actually really suited her.

"Sorry, I forgot the time I was trying to make some soup for everybody. My name is Aerith."

Aerith cleared her throat quite loudly making Cid look up from his paper; she gave him a stern look and titled her head to the scarred man who was currently looking off at some white flowers. A loud fine and whatever was heard then a grumble.

"Hi I'm Cid-"

"Kramer?"

"Uh…no, Cid Highwind, the best fucking pilot around."

Another girl appeared she looked like she was still in her teens and had short black hair. Wasn't she cold? She was only wearing shorts, and short sleeves. Although Leon didn't like the way the way the short-haired girl was looking at him. Either by the way she was giving him a creepy smile, or the way she was holding the box of crackers that looked like it was going to break into tiny, little pieces.

She quickly ran over, making Leon back up a little. "Hi I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She stuck out her hand. Leon looked at the hand for a while then looked back at the hyper teen.

"You're supposed to shake it" she grabbed his hand and roughly shook it, up and down. Suddenly an image flashed quickly past Leon's mind. There was a blond that had his hand out in the same manner. He had an intricate tattoo on the side of his face and a large grin. The image was fast and was barely there but Leon saw it, who was that guy?

* * *

Gasp who was that?! If you don't know who that is I will throw a hot dog at you! I hope I didn't make the people sound to out of character. When I was typing the Leon part I was like KYAAH! Hot! And then I was thinking about cleons and got off topic .

Erggg…. I bumped my head really hard 15 minutes ago and I think I got stupider if that's possible. I was staring out into space drooling for five minutes before I realized I was! Damn I'm lame =.= lol grr….now I have a headache…

Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW OR ELSE A HOTDOG WILL COME FLYING YOUR WAY!!!


	3. Learning

Well here's another chappie of Rhapsody of the Fall Angels. I told my friend neko that I call it ROTFA for short and she instantly came up with Rolling Off The Fat Ass XD How did she come up with that so fast I have no clue, but pure genius! Hmm… I don't really like this chappie to me it seems boring but I don't know how to change it or make it better. I think I look at the glass half empty to much . seriously does this chappie seem boring or off somehow?! Or I'm being paranoid again? XD

Well enjoy!

* * *

Aerith brought out a pot of steaming soup and behind her was Yuffie holding a plate full of soft, warm rolls. They set the food down while the others sat down to eat. Aerith ladled food for everyone and finally sat down as well.

The flower girl gave a gentle smile to Leon who was looking at Cid stuffing bread into his mouth and trying to drink his soup at the same time.

"Its minestrone I hope you like it."

Leon tore his eyes away from the monstrous man, and stared at his own bowl of reddish soup. He looked at Aerith and saw her picking up her spoon, he picked up his. Aerith gently blew on her soup-filled spoon and carefully drank it. Leon blew on his soup, but did it too hard and ended up blowing onto Cloud across the table. Then he quickly shoved the remaining hot liquid into his mouth. Cloud used a napkin and wiped his face, when he tried to give a glare to Leon, he found that he couldn't and started to chuckle. Leon had the weirdest face on; his eyes were screwed up tight, his nose wrinkled up and his lips pursed together.

"Spit it out," Yuffie laughed out. Instead he swallowed everything with a large _gulp_. He opened his eyes and gave a wide grin to Aerith.

"It's good."

30 minutes later…

"Good that's how you drink it, if it's to hot then next time spit it out ok." Yuffie was currently teaching Leon how to properly consume his soup. It seemed more like she was treating him like a dog, whenever he did it right she would give him a piece of a cookie as a reward, or pat his head.

Aerith and Cloud stood in the back of the room after eating watching Yuffie teach Leon.

Aerith had a slight frown, "I didn't think he would actually lose most of his memories, like how to eat properly."

Cloud also had a frown on; he thought back to what happened in the morning. That would explain why he did not know how to dress.

The long haired brunette suddenly spoke startling Cloud out of his thoughts, "Well we are going to have to get him clothes, teach him, and maybe he will get better if more things jog his memory."

Cloud gave a questioning look to Aerith.

Then she made a loud announcement, "We are going shopping!" Yuffie almost jumped 3 feet in the air; Cid gave a grunt, but a good grunt. And Cloud just hoped they weren't shopping for more make up or girl clothes, last time they made him try the clothes first.

Leon stared in awe at the large shopping plaza, it had everything; clothes, food, games, and weapons. The place looked spacious so people could walk through and not have to be pushing against another, everything looked colorful, from flowers to clothes.

Cid quickly excused himself and hurried off. Cloud tried to do the same but Aerith held him down.

"You have to stay with us mister." The two girls started to drag the upset blonde into a clothing store, with a confused Leon following close behind.

"Why do I have to come, why not Cid?"

"Oh stop your whining, Cid is an old geezer now, we think that you could help Leon find hot fashionable clothes. You have great taste! Have you seen how hot you are? Besides we can't go with Leon into the changing rooms to help him anyways." Yuffie giggled slightly and ran off to find some clothes for Leon and most likely herself.

"You know she does have a point, you're quite a looker." Aerith gave a wink and a nudge to Cloud then went to join the hyperactive ninja. Cloud scowled while they left; well at least they weren't making him try it on.

"Well let's get started," Cloud turned around expecting to find Leon.

"Leon?" A loud scream was heard. The curious brunette didn't know any better and wondered into the girl's dressing room. Cloud ran in there and quickly grabbed Leon out. A large red mark was on the confused man's face, seems like somebody had given a real hard slap. Tears were welding up in the others face; he gave another look at Cloud.

"Come on, it was just a slap get over it."

Leon looked away, but Cloud could still see a tear come down. He sighed and took hold of Leon's chin; he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears. Then he slowly caressed where the red flesh was on the cheek with his cool hands.

"Better?" Leon gave a quick nod and a smile that made the blond blush a little. He led the innocent brunet and started to find clothes, making sure Leon stayed close and not wander off again.

* * *

"He's a hottie! But he acts like a little kid; you should have seen him drink some soup." Yuffie twirled herself on the bar chair telling Tifa all about Leon.

"As hot as Cloud?"

"As good as Cloudy! But much cuter."

Aerith checked her watch again. She sat next to Yuffie on the bar chairs, eating ice cream with her and waiting for the boys, they were taking quite a while. Cid came by holding a large box.

"Are they here yet?" Aerith shook her head. Cid gave a rough sigh and sat down, ordering beer. They waited for another five minutes. Yuffie was now eating a steamed meat bun, When she saw the two men coming towards the bar door she gave a loud shout spraying some bits of meat onto Cid. Tifa gave a loud wolf whistle.

Leon wore a leather jacket with a fake, grey fur lining at the neck. One the back was red angel wings. He wore a white shirt that fit nicely onto his toned chest; it was tucked into his leather pants that slightly flared at the bottom. Overall he looked great. The men were both carrying bags, although Cloud was carrying most of them.

Aerith got up and introduced Leon to Tifa, who wasn't able to meet him earlier.

Leon shyly glanced at the girls, "D-Do you like it?"

"Who wouldn't?!"

Later they went over to the girl's house; it was shared by Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie. The teenage ninja had argued that a female's house should always be the largest to accommodate all her needs, especially since there were three girls living there. So their house was indeed the biggest. They would usually invite Cloud or Cid to come, knowing that the men couldn't take care of themselves.

The entire time Aerith was cooking dinner Leon would hover close by and watch. Aerith taught him along the way, he stayed quiet and watched without asking a single question. Cloud came into the room holding a towel, some shampoo and soap.

"I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Could you take Leon too?"

Cloud raised an elegant brow, "Why?"

Aerith shook her ladle at him threateningly, "Well if you haven't noticed or realized he doesn't know how so teach him and lend a hand, or so help me I will let Cid cook your meals!" she huffed and turned back to her simmering pot.

Knowing that he couldn't win over Aerith, he pulled Leon toward the bathroom with him.

The bathroom in the girl's house was quite large, about the size of Cloud's room. The bath was half the size of the room in width and length, and could be a shower as well.

Cloud started to strip, taking off his shirt first. Leon was on his knees touching the warm bath water, skimming his finger lightly over it. Cloud stood over him shirtless; he picked up the other man making him stand up.

"Well, take your clothes off."

The puzzled brunette titled his head, he looked over Cloud and seeing him shirtless, he tried to imitate. He tugged and pulled, but couldn't find away to get it off. Finally feeling defeated Leon plopped back down but slipped and fell into the water. The awkward look of Leon's face was suddenly replaced with shock caused Cloud to laugh. It wasn't a chuckle kind of laugh; it was a loud and clear, burst out laughing, kind of laugh. It came like a slow rumbling of thunder.

When Cloud laughing started to subsided, he helped Leon out of his clothes, making sure Leon knew what to do next time he bathed.

"This is soap." He pointed to a light green rectangle.

"Soap." Leon repeated, he tried to hold it but it slipped out of his already wet hands and into the water next to him.

"This is shampoo." Cloud now held up a bottle of shampoo, he squirted some into his hand and started to scrub Leon's head with it. He puffed up all the chocolate colored hair to the top of Leon's head then started to work on his own, telling Leon how to wash his hair properly and making sure he would understand. After he finished his own he reached back into the tub and took out the soap. He showed Leon how to scrub along the body so they would clean and wouldn't stink. They were careful not to hit any of Leon's injuries.

He felt another blush coming when he was cleaning Leon. He would go around that body lathered in soap and reach around, touching and rubbing. He was glad that he put a towel around his and Leon's mid section so that they both didn't need to see anymore of each other privates.

Finally after all the washing, they were now clean and were finally able to relax in the hot bathwater. Cloud slid in slowly, feeling his muscles loosen. He closed his eyes and titled his head back. Taking care of somebody was hard work, how do mothers do it?

"Hey Cloud…"

Cloud reopened his eyes and stared at Leon. The brunette had his knees drawn up, and his face rested on top, he was staring innocently at him like a child.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get the feeling like your missing someone?"

"All the time."

Leon slept in Clouds room that night. The girl's house always had some spare rooms just in case the men would stay for awhile. Cloud slept on the floor giving injured the comfortable bed.

He heard Leon moan, and the sheets rustling, a loud shout was heard shortly after that. Cloud became worried; maybe his wounds were acting up and troubling him. He saw that Leon's face was pale and contorted with pain; sweat ran down past his temple. The male had his hand clutching the sheets making his knuckles turn white.

"No, Sis … Seifer… don't go!"

"Wake up." Cloud shook him quietly, not wanting to scare the man even more than his current nightmare. But instead Leon started to struggle harder.

"No! Get away from me!" Leon suddenly opened his eyes and tried to get up, clearly panicking. Acting on impulse Cloud stopped Leon's flailing by quickly holding him in his arms.

Leon's arms reached out trying to grab the invisible ghosts, his eyes wide open and tears ran down.

"Rinoa…why?" His arms dropped down back onto the bed, his eyelids slowly started to cover the storming orbs.

"Shh…it's alright…" Cloud continued to hold onto Leon, rubbing smooth circles onto his back throughout the night.

* * *

Whew. Got this chappie done :) I stopped half way to think about how to lead this to the next chappie cuz I'm making this story as I go I don't really know how it's going to go. But I think it gave me a new idea for another Cleon fic XD. I should probably make other pairings as well but Cleons are just way to hot! XD

Minestrone is so good! That's probably one of my fav soups ever well besides chowder. Grr….I was going to update earlier but delaies held me back and I'm in a real foul mood. :(

Hope ya enjoyed this chappie! Please Review!


	4. Know Thyself

Rhaspody of the Fallen Angels

WEEE!! Another Chappie! Of ROTFA aka Rhapsody of the Fallen Angel aka Rolling off the fat ass. I am quite proud of myself for this chappie! It's freaking 7 pages long!! That's long for me lol and I think it went quite well :D and that I uploaded this faster than I usually would too cuz it would take me 3 or 4 weeks to update a chappie. Please Review!

So enjoy!!

* * *

A ray of sunlight broke through the curtains and shown straight and true through the room. Cloud still held onto Leon from last night. His head rested on top of Leon's head while the slumbering brunette had his head buried into Cloud's chest. Both sleeping peacefully and dreaming, thoughts free of dark shadows and lost loved ones.

Yuffie always liked to wake early and make her rounds of waking everyone up, she felt as if it were her duty. She went to Aerith's and Tifa's room shaking them gently awake. Then she went to the boy's room, waking them not as gently as she had done with the girls.

She kicked open the door to Cloud's room and let a loud, "GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEADS!" Leon let out a yelp trying to sit up, which was slightly hard with Cloud's arm around his waist. Cloud looked up groggily and tried to glare at the small teen.

" C-Cloud I didn't know you were so forward. I mean come on let the guy settle in first, maybe a dinner date perhaps." Yuffie giggled and formed her hands into a rectangle aimed toward them.

"What are you-" Cloud look over and realized he was still holding onto Leon. They both quickly pushed away from each other and looked away.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone!" she ran off to wake up Cid.

Her voice echoed down the hall, "GOOD MORN-"

"Get out!"

"Wakey wakey." A loud clang was heard and Yuffie ran past the door. Cid followed after her carrying a wrench.

Cloud and Leon both gave each other an awkward glance. Cloud gave a slight nod and stood up and started to dress. He had started to take off his shirt when he remembered Leon still didn't know how, he turned around expecting the other to have that confused ( yet adorable) look on his face.

Leon was dressing fine; he put on his clothes like he never had any trouble to begin with.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, I am not a child, not like I can't do it."

Cloud was slightly taken by the sassiness, what happened to the innocent childlike behavior?

But he shrugged it off and continued to go down for breakfast.

Again Leon ate his meal without any assistance like how a male of his age should. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith both thought the same thing, he changed.

"C'mon Leon I will show you around!" Yuffie dragged the brunette off letting the others discuss.

Aerith had a finger to her lips, "Maybe he's progressing and getting most of his memory back. At least he can do day to day activities alright."

"Maybe but don't you think its happening to fast?" Tifa had her arms crossed and her face was set into a concerned frown.

A scream erupted through the air. The conversing friends quickly ran out the door. Leon was on the floor with Yuffie kneeling beside him. He clutched at his head as if it was going to burst.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know, I was talking to him and then he told me go run off and bother Irvine or something."

Tifa started to lift Leon to his feet, "Irvine?"

The panicking ninja nodded her head furiously, "Yeah but he also called me Selphie! So I told him that my name was Yuffie and he shook his head a little, like he had a headache and then started screaming!"

"Let's first get him inside." They brought him to Cloud's room and laid him on the bed.

Leon continued to hold onto his head, his face contorted with pain. He started to scream, and thrash around; Tifa and Cloud had to hold him down. Aerith uttered a fast sleep spell on him and his body stopped and went limp.

Yuffie came out from behind the door, "Was it my fault?"

Aerith went over to the frightened teen and put her arms around her, "No its not, he's going to be fine."

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was asleep, Cloud was sleeping on the floor again, but this time he was against the wall in a sitting position. One of his legs out and the other pulled up to his chest with his hand over it. The moon's pale glow shone through the window, illuminating the room.

_Where am I?_

Leon started to stir awake, shaking off the effects of the sleep spell. He sat up looking around, this isn't his room. He grabbed his gunblade that the others had retrieved earlier and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going now?"

Leon swung his blade to the supposed intruder behind him; his weapon colliding with another gave off sparks of light and the sound reverberated throughout the room.

"Where am I and who are you?!"

Cloud stood in skepticism, his eyes hardened at the brunette, "put down your weapon, Leon" He stated in a severe tone while he slowly started to put down his own.

"My name isn't Leon," the brunette's eyes were of a trained warrior now, unlike the innocent child from before. "I asked you a question."

"Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Leon was getting angry, here was this man saying his name was Leon and confusing him even more. "Answer my question!"

Squall pushed Cloud's sword back, it gave a momentary surprise to Cloud but he soon regained himself and fought. It was hard fighting in such a small room, they resorted more to hand to hand combat then using their weapons. Finally Cloud got the better of Leon and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling onto the already slashed bed.

He pointed his sword to Leon, who looked back with no fear. The door burst open "What's going on?" The girls came running to the room, all wearing their night clothes and Yuffie still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Aerith looked at the scarred room, feathers and fluff from the bed were everywhere, the walls were covered in lacerated marks, and a large hole was in the wall and one on the ground.

"Cloud Strife, you put that sword down right now!"

--

Leon stared in disbelief into the coffee mug that Tifa made for him.

"Everybody…is gone?"

Aerith looked at him with sad eyes, "Most likely, well maybe most of them survived and are on another world." She looked at him hopefully.

"If my friends did make it, then they would have been here with me."

Yuffie didn't like how everything was so depressing, and decided to change the topic. "So what is your real name?"

"I am Squall Leonheart."

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Cloud and Squall left and went to the house Cloud and Cid shared. hanging around with girls all the time does strange things to people.

The brunette still had the dazed expression on him, he held loosely on his gunblade almost to the point that it was dragging on the floor.

Suddenly Cloud said, "You look pitiful." That snapped him back to reality.

"What?" Squall could feel his pride spark his anger.

"You look pitiful, like a puppy in the rain. Get yourself together" Cloud turned and went down the hall to go take a shower.

Leon felt his anger rise, how dare this man talk to him like this, "What the fuck do you know!"

Cloud stopped at the doorway to the bathroom, his face as calm as ever but his eyes told a different story. Sorrow and pain swirled around the beautiful blue spheres. "Because we had lost our world too."

He closed the door and left Squall standing in the middle of the room. They went to bed that night without saying a word and went to sleep in an awkward silence.

The next morning Squall had woken up to the smell of burning toast. He walked downstairs in the cotton night clothes Cloud had bought him earlier. The awkward silence still remained as they ate breakfast.

"Umm…I'm sorry…" Squall mumbled out, if Cloud didn't have good honed hearing from all his training he might have missed it.

"No problem."

Yuffie waved her arms ecstatically. "See and this is the square where we mostly do our shopping, we took you here last time, but I don't think you remember." She thought it would be good to show the stoic brunette around and get to know him better.

"And that's the castle where our great Ansem the Wise lives in. he's very smart!"

"Yeah, maybe that's why they call him the Wise." Yuffie ignored the comment and continued.

"If you ever need books then his castle is the place to get them! Its quite open so you can drop by, in fact lets go there right now." She continued to drag Squall along, whether he wanted to or not.

The castle was magnificent, its complex architect and technology astounded Squall. When he reached the Library he felt like it was heaven.

"This is amazing," He breathed out. He ran his fingers across the spine of all the books.

"Hiya Mr. Ansem and Xehanort." The last name she said with a flat and bored tone.

Leon turned around and was saw two men in white lab coats approaching. One looked old, maybe around his 50s or 60s. He had long platinum blond hair and his eyes looked gentle and knowing. The other was quite young looking, maybe in his 20s and had long silver hair, and tan skin. But his eyes were not hungry for knowledge, but power. When both of there eyes met, Squall felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he stood alert, ready for anything.

"Good afternoon Yuffie," Ansem turned to Squall, "I don't think I've seen you around."

Yuffie "Yeah he's from…out of town and he will be staying with us."

"Well I hope you two will continue to enjoy this libaray." He gave a slight nod and started to leave.

Xehanort continued to stare at Leon making him feel uneasy, "Yes please do enjoy, your stay…for now" he then also turned and left.

Making sure they were out of sight and hearing range Yuffie let out a loud exasperated breath. "Gosh Xehanort gives me the creeps. I have no clue how Ansem can stand being near him all the time.

Leon looked back at where the scary assistant had been, "yeah…the creeps…"

Yuffie must have showed him the entire town for his feet felt sore and tired. She didn't seem to tire at all and continued to skip around. From the corner of his eyes he saw something black move. He turned around and quickly followed it. Squall felt his heart skip a beat at what he saw; it was the same black shadow that had destroyed his home.

"Wait up Squall-" Yuffie stopped in her tracks. The shadow jumped at them, Squall quickly took out his gunblade and sliced the monster in half. As he watched it disappeared in a black wisp several more appeared.

"Umm… you can handle this, I need to go talk to Aerith!" Yuffie ran off or more like teleported away leaving Squall to the strange creatures. He was more than happy to kill some; the feeling to get revenge on the creatures was still on his mind.

Squall arrived at the house a short while later a little sweaty and tired from the fight. Yuffie had called a group meeting; Tifa, Cid, Aerith, and Cloud were all there too. Their faces all set into a frown.

"What were those things?"

Cid answered before Yuffie could, "Heartless, just more fucking Heartless." He spat out his chewed toothpick.

Tifa chewed on her thumb nail her face stricken with worry, "If they are here, then you know what this means…"

A small tear streamed down Aerith's face.

"This world is going to end soon…"

Squall couldn't sleep that night; He sat up and looked around. Cloud's room was never filled with things, but now it was even bare, they had packed all the things they need into suitcases. They had warned Ansem and the people but they waved it off and wouldn't listen. They had packed just in case they had to leave onto a gummi ship. He felt angry, at the Heartless, Ansem, the ignorant people, and himself.

"I can't do anything again…" Squall got up towards the open window in Cloud's room, not noticing that Cloud was awake and watching him.

He put his hands on the window sill and looked out, up at the dark sky. Stars twinkled and shimmered in the dark indigo abyss. A shooting star passed by and a lone tear glistened down Squall's cheek.

"Rinoa…are you happy now?"

* * *

You guys like? I was also listening to Distant worlds from FFXI and Why from Crisis Core (Tho I really shouldn't cuz I haven't played that game yet) so all these songs inspired me new ideas to make this chappie  it's really good if you guys like final fantasy type music. It's on my favs on my youtube account so if you want, check it out! You can even download it! I love that person cuz I have been looking for some good Final Fantasy songs too! Gosh I just can't get enough of it!

Please Review or else I will throw my tissue paper with all my snot on it at you! hehe ive been sick for about 2-3 weeks...


	5. Troublesome and Mischevious Events

Rhaspody of the Fallen Angels

Hola I finally finished Final Fantasy VIII! WOOT!! To celebrate this wonderfully spiffy event I have typed up this chappie, probably the longest chappie that I have ever typed! Usually my chapters would be 2000 words and five pages long. This chapter is 3000 close to 4000 words long and fills up 9 pages!! I would have uploaded this chappie sooner but the computer I usually am on has conducted a bad virus. I had to upload it 18 times to finally get it to work, long enough for me to get this story out of it, into a USB disky thing, so I could upload this story online for people who enjoy this story to enjoy it!

So I hope everyone will like this chapter, I feel quite proud of myself right now –sniffle- I worked long and hard on this so please review!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Leon looked over Radiant Garden, things were being pieced bit by painful bit, but it was worth it. He gazed sadly at the citizens below either oblivious or trying to forget the wretched day. That day, the ending of another world they had just left.

He remembered the screams that filled the air, the stampede of panicking people. Leon and the others went into the gummi ship, though it was too late. The vessel became engulfed into darkness and the next thing that Leon knew; they were in a place called Traverse Town. Aeirth, Yuffie, and Cid were there as well, but Cloud was missing. Only to later find out he was hiding in the Coliseum, looking for his "Light".

Leon shivered at the thought of everything, the screams and the image of everyone fading echoed throughout his mind, as if a forbidden memory being replayed. Giving a soft sigh he effortlessly hoisted his weapon onto his shoulder and walked off to have dinner back at Merlin's house. As he walked on he gave a small and rare smile as he thought of when Sora had came.

They had gotten back his home or the new home he had dropped into. His mind was still blurry with his old memories; he was starting to forget things before when he had first arrived. That hyper girl who loved trains and had brown flipped out hair that reminded him so much of Yuffie. The blond fighter that had a way with machines, spunky like Tifa. Another blond, female, but much more mother like, almost like Aerith. There was an old man named Cid, but definitely not the Cid he knows now. A cowboy who was a player, trying to get all the girls. And that green eyed nemesis that had a scar like his, but only going the opposite direction.

He racked his brain even more to find that last person, her warm brown eyes, feathery hair, and her gentle smile. His heart tightened and felt strained, as if it were being squeezed, she must have been someone special, perhaps?

"It's not good to be day dreaming out in the open like that, Squall." Leon had turned around in time to counter a familiar broad sword. Their swords clashed together, forming an X.

"It's Leon; find anything interesting today whiling patrolling, Strife?" Leon's eyes narrowed slightly, but let down his sword. Cloud gave his familiar grunt instead of an actual reply. They started to turn around walking to Merlin's house in there usual comfortable silence, and soon reached the wizard's house hearing loud voices and laughter inside.

The keyblade master was sitting down and telling the others all the new sights and adventures he had experience while munching on some homemade chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah it was fun, we went sight seeing in Twilight Town for awhile, guess Roxas missed his town. There always seems to be a perfect sunset there! We met new people and messed with old friends. We took Seifer's hat away, you should have seen him and his buddies running around, chasing Donald!"

That name struck Leon like a red hot iron; he froze and stood rigid at the spot

"Seifer?"

Sora looked at him questionably, "You know him?"

"No, the name just sounds like someone I know…"

"Umm…ok…" Sora felt Roxas stir inside of him. His other side also staring at Leon, even when the silver-eyed brunette walked away into the kitchen.

Sora could feel the slight vibrations within him indicating that Roxas was aware and conscious with things around him. He would sometimes talk to Sora when he was curious, but otherwise was quiet. "Was… Leon with the others when you met him?"

Sora communicated with his other side telepathically, "Yeah, actually he was the first one I met, why?"

"Is it possible he knew Seifer? I remember one time Seifer was talking to his gang if they knew someone that he described with a descriptions close to Leon. They even have scars on their face, although they're in opposite directions.

"Its possible, Leon doesn't talk much about himself, but once I think about it, yeah, since Yuffie would talk about her world but never mentioned Leon in it." Roxas seemed satisfied with Sora's answer and settled down remaining quiet for the rest of the evening, while Sora continued his stories.

Sora had left shortly after, saying something about returning back to go quickly fetch his friends and to finally have a nice vacation in Radiant Garden. Everybody retired for the night. Cid to his computer, Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa to their house, and Cloud and Leon to there's.

While walking back it had started to rain. Large pellets of water poured onto the unwavering men soaking them thoroughly. They dried off near the door way, not wanting to get the other parts of the house wet and muddy. Leon started to take off his jacket and shirt, slightly shivering; Cloud also doing the same. Leon couldn't help but stare at the pale and perfectly chiseled chest, water slowly dripping down past the slightly pink and erect nipples. There were no scars even though Cloud fought like a mad man. Leon's staring and musing was slightly interrupted with a low chuckle. "You like what you see?"

Leon scoffed, "as a matter of fact, I don't, you really ought to get a tan, you're much to pale."

Cloud smirked, "Is that another excuse to see me half naked? If you really wanted to see it, just say it."

"Whatever." Leon just rolled his eyes and sauntered off to his room.

25 minutes later or so Cloud walked towards his room at the end of the hall after taking his shower. He paused and peeked into Leon's room, whose door was wide open. He was lying on his bed ready to sleep, clothes changed, pillows fluffed, covers tucked in cozily and sprawled upon the bed. But he didn't bother to do anything about his hair that was wetting his pillow "You know, you're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair first." Leon waved it off and soon fell asleep.

Cloud looked down at the sleeping man; he brushed a stray hair out of his face, caressing his cheek slightly. Leon was a friend in a way now. Before when they had first met there were problems. Loud stubborn problems. Now it all seems like foolish arguments or because now they both didn't talk much because they were busy with their own ordeals.

Leon usually stayed in Radiant Garden, trying to fix it the best he could. He was still tormented with knowing that he couldn't save his world. Healing this place was akin to atoning for his transgression, and Cloud would usually be away for long periods of time. Leon called it selfish, Cloud called it personal affairs. When he did return he would have cuts or be so worn out he would sleep for days, only for the others to find out that he had snuck out in the middle of the night and wouldn't be returning for a while.

But for now that was in the past. Cloud has stayed in Radiant Garden for about a month, helping Leon with repair work. Sephiroth hasn't been appearing lately, maybe he was really gone, but Cloud knew wherever his enemy was, and he'd be ready for him. Aerith and Tifa weren't upset that he was finally home, at least for now. Making sure that he couldn't leave until he had said a proper goodbye.

Cloud began to walk back to his room, stopping at the doorway. He turned his head slightly like a dog twitching their ears when hearing something. He heard his housemate whisper softly in his sleep, dreaming of a faraway memory.

"Seifer…"

* * *

"Don't the stars look great tonight ya know. Seifer?" Raijin looked towards his friend. They were all on the roof of one of the buildings, star gazing and figuring out what to do tomorrow.

Seifer stared up at the stars not moving, "Seifer?" Raijin shook his friend until he finally he blinked and shook his head a little.

"PROBLEM?" Fuujin gave a small worried look.

"Nah just thought I heard someone call my name, I'm just probably a little tired." The blond haired teen shrugged while looking to the skies again

* * *

It was Yuffie's turn to do the patrol while the others were doing restoration. She was technically supposed to help too but Leon thought it was the best for her to patrol rather than helping out, saying something about the health of others.

A little heartless here and there, small fry.

"This is so easy and boring." The teenage ninja paced around before finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. The town had enough protection for now. She wandered off towards The Great Maw finding more Heartless, giving her at least something to do. Past the wispy black smoke of her dying enemies she saw something in the corner of her eye.

"Hey come back here!"

Yuffie ran after it, probably another heartless that needs its butt to be whooped. She chased it all the way to the edge of the dark depths. A person in a long black coat stood at the cliff, their hood was up so that it shadowed their face.

"Organization 13? I thought you guys were gone!" Yuffie felt slightly nervous, she was strong but didn't think she was going to be strong enough to attack someone in the Organization.

The person in the cloak spoke, "I was in the organization." Their voice sounded like a males, a teen to be precise. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything I just need you to give a message to you friend with the scar on his face, always acts moody like he is always pmsing or something.

She giggled a little "you mean Leon?"

"Yeah that's the one tell him that even though the organization is gone, it doesn't mean that all of us are dead. But its not like we are doing it cuz we want to."

"Wha? That doesn't make any sense"

"Well you'll get the picture soon, oops gotta go, can't stay out to long. I guess I will see you around later, ciao!" the man snapped his fingers and disappeared in a burst of water and bubbles. Yuffie walked over to the place where he was standing. There on the ground sat a sparkling blue stone. It was a little bigger than a golf ball, perfectly round, and it gave off a small blue light.

"This is so cool!" she glanced around before putting the orb into her pocket and ran off.

Leon worked vigorously, hammering away at wires protruding out of a fallen building. Cloud worked with Tifa removing large rubble with their immense strength. Everything was going quite smoothly, if they kept up this rate they could probably get done with the entire block by the end of the week.

The silver-eyed brunette felt slightly dizzy, his vision blurring and his face burned. But he ignored it and continued working all the way until dusk. At the end of the day his fatigue increased and he fought hard to suppress the urge to give in.

"I told you, you would have to dry your hair." Cloud said without looking up from his meal at dinner. Cloud had just needed to glance up to know instantly that Leon was sick. His face was a warm red color, his eyes had shadows under them, and he was breathing heavily.

Leon hated to admit that Cloud was right, "No I'm probably just a little tired."

"I think you should know the limitations for your body, Aerith cooked this, you should eat it." Leon looked down upon his meal that he had been stabbing mindlessly at, and felt his stomach churn. Indeed the food looked marvelous, but he knew that he probably couldn't stomach it now.

"I'm not hungry either…"

Leon stood up to place his plate into the sink for later cleaning. He felt faint and his knees weak. Time moved slowly as he fell, the counter rose, the loud echo of the plates and forks clattering on the ground. He closed his eyes ready for the impact, but instead he felt Cloud's strong arms hold him up. Leon didn't open his eyes, feeling that he didn't have enough energy to do so but he could hear the blond warrior's quiet deep chuckle, before he surrendered into a soothing slumber.

"Told you, you were sick."

Leon woke up, it was dark outside and the moonlight shone into the room. He had a small, wet towel fold into a rectangle on his forehead that slid off when he sat up. His fever was gone but his head still throbbed. Leon looked around the room wondering what the time was. Instead he found Cloud sitting on a chair with his head down on the bed, Leon felt himself smile at the sight, the blond man almost looked peaceful, usually he would be troubled with nightmares or wake up in the middle of the night, pacing in his room. Or having his infamous disappearances. He took the extra blanket near him and draped it over Cloud before falling asleep beside him.

* * *

"I've been asleep for 2 days?!"

"Yes you've been sick with a bad case of the flu." Aerith handed him a bowl of steaming soup. Leon quickly felt the broth's warming effects, taking away the chills that still faintly racked his body.

"Yeah Cloudy says he would take care of you in the mean time, it was great without a day of construction. Look at all these candies and clothes I got when I went shopping with Aerith and Tifa." Yuffie showed her outfits to Leon who was wrapped in blankets and trying to drink his soup.

She twirled a new scarf she had bought around Leon's stuffy blankets, plopping down next to him when she was done. She whispered into his ear glancing towards Cloud who was pouring juice into a cup, "So how did you get sick? Was it because of Cloud?" she gave him a suggestive wink.

"What do you mean? I just got caught in the rain." Leon didn't like how this was going. Lately Yuffie would include Cloud and himself in sentences which never lead to a good conclusion. Actually this all started when Tifa gave her those comic books, some romance novels or something like that, shounen-ai, it was called.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and gave him a hard stare, "C'mon you know what I mean right?"

Leon shook his had slowly. Was this girl high on all the sweets she bought?

"You are way to innocent seriously I can't believe Cloudy hasn't taken advantage of you yet."

"Taken…advantage?"

Yuffie gave a hard sigh; gosh this man was seriously to clueless about things sometimes, "Have you done it with Cloud yet?!"

Yuffie had said it so loud that it made Aerith drop the neatly folded clothes she had finished onto the ground, Tifa trip over a chair, Cloud to spill his juice, actually drop the entire juice carton, and wake Cid up in the other room.

"What?! No it's nothing like that!" Leon's face was red and he looked like he was about to faint again.

"Kehehee, sure Squall." Yuffie giggled but was stopped abruptly after being hit in the face by a half empty juice carton.

Leon decided he was well enough to continue working, after finally persuading Aerith for an hour or two. The sun beat down upon the working crew; everybody was sweaty and cranky. Cloud was even more silent than usual and seemed to be glaring at everything. Cid was constantly swearing, and Leon took his anger out on taking apart the buildings with a sludge hammer. Everybody was downright aggravated, except one.

Yuffie whistled a joyful tune carrying small blocks away and helping Cid by handing tools. Leon glanced over, wiping the sweat off his forehead. How the hell was Yuffie not hot, she wasn't even sweating!

He walked up to her, "Hey aren't hot?"

"Nope."

"Did you or Merlin use a spell or anything?"

"Nope."

Leon felt irritated with her aura of happy cheerfulness. "Ok how are you doing it?" Cloud came over holding a large wooden plank.

"What are you doing now Yuffie, if this is going to get anybody killed then its patrol again for you."

Yuffie stared up with big innocent eyes, "Doing what?"

"How are you keeping cool?!" Leon's eye twitched in frustration.

Yuffie then held up her round blue sphere, "With this! If I just hold it, it keeps me nice and chilly! At first I thought it was materia but then it doesn't work like one and if you look closely there it looks like there's a person inside. Cloud took it into his hand and held it up so that he and Leon could both look at it clearly.

Surely there seemed to be a person inside it, a woman. Her body was a light blue and curled up in fetal position. Her long, platinum blond hair swirled around, streaks of blue and turquoise were etched on her arms and legs, and a large sapphire was on her forehead shining brightly.

Leon looked down to Yuffie who had a foolish grin on her face, "where did you get this?"

"Oh I found this when that Organization guy left after talking to me."

The two men, looked down at her in a serious glare, "the Organization?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Yuffie gave Leon an apologetic look, "Sorry I guess it sorta slipped my mind. Oh and he said he has a message for you." Leon looked around, at the sun then to Cid who fell asleep, snoring very loud and heavily under the shade of one of the broken down buildings.

"Its hot, lets go inside to discuss. Here could I see that. Its looks kind of familiar." Cloud preceded to hand it to him.

Cloud dropped the orb into his hands. Instantly when the ball had touched him a bright light shined, blinding Yuffie and Cloud momentarily. When the light diminished they saw the woman that was in the orb cradling an unconscious Leon on her lap.

Cloud felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and tensed ready to attack at any moment, like an instinctive animal. The woman gave him a frosty glare and held her hand up. It made him shudder and pause, knowing that it wasn't his place to do anything, not now. This was certainly no ordinary woman.

"Squall…" she breathed his name, her voice like the very essence of ice. She hugged him to her chest tighter and bent down to him, closing the distant between them. She gave him an almost romantic kiss on his lips, like a lover. Suddenly a large gust of freezing air filled up construction site area. It felt like winter had come; icicles formed on the branches of trees and on the broken buildings. The mist soon cleared revealing Leon lying on the floor, with the mysterious woman nowhere to be found. A barrier of ice stalagmites surrounded him, shimmering around him like a crown. Cloud quickly broke through them and went to the brunette's side, picking him up and feeling his pulse.

Leon's face had several thin bands of blue on both sides that came down and branched off slightly looking like lighting. His arms had the same marking but it swirled down to his wrist and palms. His lips were faintly turning blue, and his body was very cold.

* * *

Do you like it? Do ya?! I always imagined when someone junctioned with a GF that they would partly turn into it as well, or at least have some sort of symbol or attribute that would visibly show someone that they were junctioned. Makes me kinda giggle thinking of Quistis turning into Ifrit or Zell's face instead of Doomtrain's face running around.

Still deciding how this story would go, Oh and I still sort of haven't decided which Organization member is going to be in this story so if anybody wants someone in here tell me, and why they should be in it. I should probably really plan ahead instead of just going with the flow, o well. Hmm… I had something more to say, dammit I hate when this happens. I always want to say something that I have kept on my mind but always forget when I'm typing this part up, I'm going to start putting it down on paper when it comes to me and tape it on my comp or something. Okie yea, going to keep record

You like this story, yeah? Find something wrong with it and you just want to take you frustration out by hacking away at your keyboard and sending me flames? Want to say something about it? Then push that button and choose to review, Reviews make me happy!! A happy writer will make happy cheese and happy cheese come from CA!!...wait…no…


	6. Fire and Ice

OMG! Gosh you guyz I am so sorry. I cant believe it took me F#$&*% four months to do this chappie! I was caught up in school but that's not a reasonable excuse cuz half of the time I was also playing FFVII and doing other stuff. I had said on my profile a little while back that said I was going to be at San Francisco helping my mom selling jewelry at shows, that's her job. I also said that I would most likely have this chappie up or other stories. I didn't know that I was going to be so busy!

Again I am so sorry, damn I feel bad. Oh speaking of bad I am right after the point that Sephiroth kills Aerith in FFVII. I was saying "No! Dammit NOOOO!!! Sephiroth you you may be a hot and sexy vilian, which makes you even sexier but you cant take away one of my best and one of my fav character!" Sadly he did it anyways and I was sitting on my bed watching her die, eating some cheesy rice crackers. Did you know Aerith's mothers name is Ilfalna? I had no clue, till now. Same with Red XIII's name is Nanaki, I think that is such a cute name for him!

I'm glad that I'm learning more about the FFVII Characters now I have a better understanding on them for my stories :D

So dah anyways enjoy this chappie even tho I took so long on it. Yeah I know I suck…

* * *

Tifa had just finished cleaning up her bar standing back and admiring the shine and gleam of everything. She wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead with part of her arm to avoid her dirty, yellow rubber gloves. She had spent all day cleaning the place up, battling toxic fumes of the cleaning supplies, greasy messes, and stubborn stains.

"Whew all good to go." Her well trained ears picked up the sound of swift running feet. Probably Yuffie she thought and walked to the door to unlock it for her friend. The teenage ninja hurriedly pushed the door open before Tifa could open it, breaking the lock. If Tifa didn't quickly side stepped she might have broken her nose on the swinging door.

Yuffie ran inside and behind her was Cloud and Cid carrying an unconscious Leon. They pushed the bucket of dirty grease water and other sanitary equipment off the bar counter that Tifa had placed there earlier to open the door. Together the two blonds pulled Leon up onto the counter, Cloud quickly turned to Yuffie who was trying to catch her breath. "Hurry and get Aerith." She gave a nod and ran out the door.

"What's going on?" Tifa went over to Leon's side; she gave a soft gasp when she tried to locate the brunettes pulse. Her two fingers froze together and showed that frost had started to develop on them. She quickly pulled them back and watched as they immediately started to melt, soon returning back to normal as if nothing has happened.

"Yeah we had the same expression when we picked him up." Cid said gruffly but then winced in pain, while holding onto his arm, "fuck this hurts, and get us some hot water, will ya." The two blonds arms were changing to an unpleasing dark bruised color, some parts were actually enveloped in ice. Cid was rapidly rubbing and tearing small chunks of ice off his arms, trying to restore the color and feeling into them.

Tifa quickly ran to the back, and returned a moment later helping Cid get his aching limps into the pans of heated water. Cloud simply knocked his arm onto the counter, letting the ice break off, it made Cid mumbled something about Mako and steroids junkie. Cloud inspected Leon before going over to Tifa and took one of her pans of water. He went over Leon and put the pan of water over his unconscious roommate. "Everything that he comes in contact with freezes, almost instantly." Cloud looked over to Tifa, "Yet he doesn't seem to be harmed by it, this cold might be protecting him."

"What are you doing with that water Cloud?" Tifa gave him a warning glare, she was already pretty grumpy with dirtying her bar she had just finished cleaning. Cloud then suddenly poured the steaming water onto Leon.

"Are you crazy-" What Tifa saw made her stop in her tracks. When the water came close to Leon it had already started to freeze. It had frozen into a dome shape above him, and not a single drop of the water reached Leon. It looked as if Leon had a protective bubble around him. Cloud picked up the bowl of ice with a small crack, looking it over.

"In here!" Yuffie pulled in a breathless Aerith, quickly tugging her over.

"W-Wait…what's…" Aerith bent over, her hands went on her knee as she tried to regain her breath. When she finally found her composure again she went over to Leon. She had the same reaction as Tifa when she tried to find what was ailing the unconscious brunette.

"Touch him for too long and it's like getting a fucking frostbite." Cid grumbled, his hands were still in the pans of warm water. Cloud leaned on the wall; he folded his arms and stared for a while then would pause close his eyes, before staring again. Tifa looked tired as she looked at her messy bar. With its broken door that was hanging on its hinges, the spilled oily water mixing with her leaking cleaning utensils, and her windows were getting fogged up from the cold air and steam from the warm water, a sure sign that it was going to leave a mark. It looked like a berserking Large Body heartless had tumbled and rolled its way in.

After thirty minutes Aerith too looked like she was half dead as well. She had small wrinkles under her eyes, her usually tidy hair was messy and she had an unpleasant frown on her face. She tried every method to reach Leon without her arms dying from the cold. She used hot water, fire spells, tongs, a hot red sword (courtesy of the weapon shop and Cloud's help), and mittens that actually had gotten stuck on her and Tifa had to help pry them off with warm water. Soon she looked she also looked tired and confused. All in all, how Cid had put it, the group looked like shit.

Yuffie however was very interested and thrilled. She flicked specks of water watching them freeze dropping onto the floor in forms of little balls of liquid before melting again. She drank some water then spat it onto Leon watching it freeze into a spear of ice.

"This is so cool!" She squealed enthusiastically.

"You always find a way to toy with Leon don't ya." Cid quickly drank down his beer that Tifa had offered him. He really needed it.

"Well yeah I mean c'mon he's just so fun to bother and when I do he doesn't just bluntly ignore me like Cloudy here. He actually talks back, even if most of the times its some sarcastic remark." She paused and giggled for a moment. "He really lives up to his name as Ice Prince…Hmm…I wonder." The teenage ninja took out a small ball which looked like it was wrapped in brown paper.

Yuffie grinned deviously, "I have always wanted to try out this flare bomb I created."

"A flare bomb? Are you crazy you might blow up the entire bar!" Tifa really didn't want to have to clean that mess up.

Yuffie shrugged indifferently, "Hey it's worth a shot." She was about to throw it at Leon until a smooth voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everybody turned to see who the voice belonged to. Two men were dressed in black cloaks, their hoods concealed their faces. Cloud reacted instantly and reached for his sword but remembered that he had left it back at the restoration site.

One of the two men reached up his hands up to show that they meant no harm. He had the same voice that Yuffie recognized as the man she had first met. "Hey we are just here to help."

"Hey you're the guy that I talked to last time. You should really hold on to your stuff carefully, look what kind of mess you got us into!"

He chuckled, "Yup that's me and who told you to take it?" The comment made everyone look at Yuffie who looked the other way whistling. "The names Demyx by the way." He pulled off his hood revealing a teen male maybe even in the early 20s. His hair was long in the back but shorter in the front, like a mullet, except that it suited him. His eyes were an interesting shade of aquamarine and a peridot color. He gave a wide smile and his jeweled eyes shined with an inner mirth.

"I believe we can help you solve your problem." He piped, and pointed to his companion who also lifted off his hood. It revealed another fair face with small upside down triangle tattoos under each eye. His head was spiked with flaming red long hair. He also seemed like he was the same age as Demyx, but his eyes told a different story. A story of loss, pain, and sorrow shimmered within those emerald orbs.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?"

------------------------------------------

He knocked on the door impatiently, "Helloooo!" He called out. Sora had just arrived with Kairi and Riku. He quickly pulled his two friends along to the small cottage where the Restoration Committee usually stayed. Sora peered through the dusty windows, "Hmm….looks like they aren't here, think they are out for lunch or something?"

Kairi went next to Sora also looking through the window. "But that's strange theirs a pot on the stove and its boiling over. I don't think if they were to go out and eat they would cook something and leave the stove on."

Together they both continued to look for any clues to why Leon and the group had left. Suddenly a face loomed up to the window, scaring both Sora and Kairi, only difference was that Sora fell onto his butt and Kairi only took a step back.

"Riku how did you get in there?" Sora said as he dusted off his pants.

He tilted his head to the now open door. "The door was unlocked."

"Well at least you could have told us beforehand." Kairi Huffed.

Riku gave a small snicker, "Well you two seemed like you were having fun, besides you should have seen the look on your faces."

Kairi rolled her eyes and said something about boys and Sora pouted. They walked inside looking for any hints to what happened. Kairi went over to the stove and turned off the fire. She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust at the burning smell of the contents that oozed over the side of the pot.

Riku stood in the middle of the room and looked around, "There doesn't seem to be a struggle, although it looks as if somebody left in a hurry. Hey Sora is there any place where the Committee might go?"

Sora tilted his head to think, finally remembering something he perked up, "I know they might have gone to Tifa's bar that must be the second place they could have gone, besides Ansem's lab."

Together they left the lonely abode, with Riku looking around the house with one final glance before closing the door with a soft click.

-------------------------------------------

"Ok now let's work my magic shall we?" Axel said with a smug grin upon his face as he looked to each member in the room.

"Now how are you going to do that?" Cid remarked, "Aerith tried everything she can and nothing worked."

Axel put up his index finger wagging it slightly to and fro, "Well I do say that some of her ideas were pretty good, but she doesn't have true fire power. Check this out."

Axel blew gently unto one of his right hand; a soft flame came out and licked around encasing it like a torch on a wooden stick. He blew onto the other with the same effect, the fire not harming him but gently glowing and flickering on his hands.

"Hey you there." Axel pointed with a flaming finger to Cloud. "Help Demyx will ya? The procedure can get a lil rough."

Axel went over to Demyx and grabbed his companion's hands. He rubbed his fire onto the other and next went over to Cloud. Cloud looked at his now flaming hands, it was so strange the flame felt like warm breezes of caressing air, not a hot, burning feeling that he was expecting.

Axel stepped back looking at his work and gave a nod satisfied. "Here that's for you to hold onto him, so the ice doesn't get to ya."

Demyx went over to Leon's feet, while Cloud went over to Leon's arms. Both making sure the he was securely down. As if knowing an attack was coming the ice started to increase and tried to distinguish the fiery bonds holding it.

"C'mon Axel hurry."Demyx urged while wincing at his freezing hands.

"Ok now stand back ladies it's gonna get hot in here." Axel went over to Leon's chest area. He lowered his hand and pushed his way through, trying to get past the invisible barrier that surrounded Leon. The ice tenaciously rushed forward to get rid of the invaders. But with a flare of energy Axel easily melted away the frost that was trying to creep its way towards him. He was so close now, only an inch away. Axel felt a bead of sweat stream down his forehead, his fire against the ice, both competing so ferociously together. The strong icy wind looked as if it were dancing with Axel's fire, both swaying and whirling around.

The power of the two magic shredded away the brunette's shirt and on his chest came a small and faint blue light. A delicate and beautiful design was imprinted on his chest in a swirling of indigo and cerulean. Axel put his hand onto the design. This had an effect on Leon for he started to writhe and his face screwed in pain. As if he was being burned. Cloud looked onto Leon's face and felt his own grimace.

The frost now even more determined to push him away. The concentrating redhead traced the design with his index finger, starting with the middle and started going outward. When he traced the lines they began to glow to the same color of his fire, abandoning their own. Soon half of the design was a bright white, golden, and ruby, instead of its cold blue.

"Almost…there…" Axel gritted his teeth, now feeling the ice attack his face, his sweat freezing into hard crystals. Now the whole thing was the color of his own flames. Axel put his entire palm onto the tattoo and pressed onto it. Suddenly a shriek echoed throughout the room making Aerith, Cid, Tifa, and Yuffie to cover their ears. Bottle on the shelves cracked open and spilled all over. At that moment the same ghostly woman Cloud had seen at the site materialized out, hovering over Leon. Only her upper body, past her torso could be seen, she held onto her head as she screamed. She abruptly stopped and looked at Axel, her face not angry or distraught, but sad as if she was going to cry. She looked upon the now still brunette and uttered his name again.

"…Squall…" and then a forceful cold wind blew out everywhere making everyone to now cover their faces from the blowing debris. When it stopped they lowered their arms to look around. Demyx and Cloud were on the floor a few feet away, slightly disheveled, but unharmed.

"Hey where did Axel go?" Tifa asked looking around. She felt like crying after looking at the mess her bar was in now. It was going to take months to clean and replace everything.

Yuffie let out an "Eep," and pointed to the wall across where Leon was. The brick wall had a large hole in it. A pair of black boots could be seen coming out of it, everything else was covered in ruins.

"I'm...ok…" The redhead stumbled out, slightly dazed and dusty. He triumphantly held up the smoking sapphire orb that had caused all this trouble. He handed it over to Aerith who looked at it warily. It was ice cold but steaming from the heat of Axel. She looked up to him while he dusted pits of rubble from his hair, "why did you help us?"

A groan was heard before he could answer her. Leon started to stir and got up, holding his hand to his temple. "Hyne…what a headache…" He blinked a couple of times and looked around.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Demyx gave a small snigger and placed a hand onto the confused brunette's shoulder. "Long story, but to make it short, Shiva there." He pointed to the sphere in Aerith's hands. "Junctioned herself to you, even though you couldn't or should I say forgotten how to control her. You ended up into a comatose icicle, so me and Axel decided to come in and wake you up by taking her out of you again. However I don't think she really liked it."

Leon looked slightly bashful for a moment, a tint of pink slightly working its way onto his cheek. But the moment passed and he gave a small nod of appreciation.

"Thank you."

Axel stepped in, "Anyway back to answering your question, we are helping you because there is something that you should know involving your buddy boy over there." He jerked his way towards Leon who started to scowl.

"The whole dropping Shiva thing, delivering the message, and that ninja girl picking it up was part of our plan. Cuz you know us walking into your house saying hey how's it going, yeah you know the Organization, and well we're alive! Would be kinda awkward so we thought this was the best idea at the time." Demyx said with a grin on his face.

"Besides I bet the junctioning experience jogged some memories back right?"

Leon scoffed, "now that's ironic, isn't junctioning myself to a GF supposed to make me lose my mem-" he stopped realizing that Demyx was right. He was now remembering fragments from before. The lessons, his room, his uniform, Xu, the headmaster, and Balamb Garden. His memory was fuzzy but was clearing up, as if he had woken up from a good night's worth of sleep and remembering the dream from before.

"Demyx lifted his arms up in victory, "Yay it worked!"

Cloud went over to the group from where he was standing, "The Organization is back?"

Axel scratched his head, "Well…"

He was interrupted with a low whistle, "Wow did you guys have a party when I was gone?" Sora stood in the doorway looking into the room. Riku and Kairi could be seen behind him also peering into the ransacked room. Cloud had his back towards them and turned sideways to look at the keyblade wielder. When Sora caught sight of Axel and Demyx behind him his eyes widen and he let out a small gasp.

"A-Axel?" Sora looked with an uncertain face, he unexpectedly lurched forward, his eyes rolling back. Riku rushed forward and held him up. Sora suddenly opened his eyes again, but they were different. These eyes did not have the same cheerful glimmer within them, they were hardened and serious.

This Sora, pushed his way out of Riku's grasp, rushing towards the equally surprised redhead.

"Axel!" he roared out.

"Well that's our cue to go, tell you guys more next time." Axel gave a sad smile to the friend he once knew. He then snapped his finger and disappeared in a burst of flames, with Demyx following after in a burst of water and bubbles.

Kairi felt her eyes close and drift off as another person took her place. Riku looked to his side seeing Kairi with closed eyes. She opened her eyes again and pulled her hair over her right shoulder.

"Namine?" She didn't answer him but walked over to Sora who stood angrily at the spot where Axel had stood before hand, holding a small burning ember. She laid a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Roxas…"

Roxas let the piece of ash fall gently to the ground before turning around to face the occupants in the room. "What's going on here?" he asked in a stern voice.

Cid looked at his broken beer bottle sadly, "Shit…Trust me we are all wondering the same thing here."

* * *

You like it? I in a way rushed this and in a way didn't because I took so long on this but I finished half of the story in one day, so like always if there are any mistakes or thing I need to improve please let me know. I don't know if I did a good job on Axel and Demyx cuz they are truly two different people and I didn't want to make them seem as if they had the same personality. Sexy…hot….personalities…*drool*

I feel sorry for Tifa, I am so evil typing up her messy bar. *cackle* I know the feeling of getting everything all good and neat and then suddenly have it ruined in less than an hour.

Well I have to go to bed now…it's midnight and…well I don't have any stuff to do tomorrow, o well. You know how parents are, but I suppose it's for the good of me after all. I will make sure not to make the same horrid mistake of not updating for so long and disappointing the people who like to read my stories. Gosh just mentioning that I have people or fans who like my stories make me so giddy and happy. So ya I am going to hurry with the next chappie or for my other stories as well ASAP I already have some of the next chappie typed up!

SO hoped you enjoyed it, and please review, makes me super happy which is my fuel and Health Points to my stories. Of course if you don't review I will send over the Kool-Aid guy to come busting through your house, saying "Oh YEAH!

Trust me. It's not pretty.

PLEASE REVIEW! Or something…


	7. A comforting touch

Gosh sorry it takes me so long to update. Since now I have so much homework from school. Well I can't blame school for all of it, since I have been slacking off and just been playing video games a lot now.

I was looking for my DDR CD so I could dance to it but instead I found my Dark Cloud and I am now so hooked on playing it. It makes me think of when I used to play it like 3 years ago. Trust if you are bored and looking for new games try your old ones, the ones that you haven't played in a long time and it becomes to fun again! Well to me that is lol. I'm also still trying to get to playing FFVII but Sims 2 has prevented me from that too.

Ahhh…so many things to do, so little time.

Sorry that I had to take this chappie off, the bottom part is what I included but it's not much different.

Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas looked up at the dark ceiling. He laid in a makeshift bed in the living room of Cloud and Leon's house. Kairi was happily invited to stay at the girl's house, with Yuffie giggling about a slumber party. Well at least the girls were having a good time, he felt uncomfortable in such a foreign place and the piercing sound of silence that flooded through the house numbed his ears.

He shifted to lay on his side and an arm under his head. The blond nobody could feel Sora in his mind, sleeping peacefully. The brunette was already resting before he decided to take over his body, feeling too restless to stay in the mind.

The teenage boys were supposed to sleep with Cid but after seeing his antics at dinner and how the grizzly man instantly feel asleep on Merlin's couch afterward, they opted to stay with Cloud and Leon. Well at least he had a bed, Riku volunteered to take the couch.

He thought back to what occurred at the bar. He didn't know if he should have been angry or happy, Axel was back, and yet he felt like punching the stupid redhead. Now Roxas shifted to the other side and laid on this left. He was annoyed at his friend and annoyed that he was unable to sleep as well as his counterpart.

Feeling too impatient and irritated, he got up deciding that a walk was in order. He stealthily sneaked through the dark and still house; the only thing that could be heard was the constant ticking of a clock. Roxas finally reached the door and went to put on Sora's peculiarly large shoes. When he opened the door, it gave a guttural creak, making him pause and listen. Roxas counted 15 seconds to see if anybody was awake. He listened closely, the tick-tocking now sounded like drum beats compared to the unearthly hush of the house. Satisfied he slowly closed the door and walked out.

He found a secluded place, the window sill that led to the bailey and looked over the restoration site. Roxas sat on the edge of the window with one leg onto the ledge and let the other dangle off. Breathing in the cool air, he let out a steamy breathe as he savored the light of the moon.

A soft, velvety voice interrupted his calming moment. "You know it's not safe to be alone at this time of the night when heartless still prowl around."

Without bothering to turn around Roxas shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He felt Riku slide next to him and sat on the ledge.

"Is Sora still sleeping? Or does he know that you are using his body for a careless midnight walk?"

This made Roxas turn around to the silver haired teen, "How did you know it was me?"

Riku looked over the restoration site, smiling slightly at a faraway memory, "Because Sora would actually answer me, usually giving some stupid excuse. When we were little, Sora sometimes would get bullied. I found him down at the beach one day crying and asked him what was wrong. He told me that his dog died, even though he never had one."

Roxas could imagine seeing that, knowing how stubborn his counterpart could be. The blonde felt Sora stir within him, but otherwise didn't show that he was awake. Together they fell into a comfortable silence, looking over the restoration site with the broken buildings casting their large and dark silhouette under the light of the moon.

Riku spoke, breaking the silence, "Who is this Axel person, was he your friend?"

Roxas gave a hard look onto the ground far below, "Nobody, he's just nobody."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, according to Sora he's quite a person, a friend. Weren't you a nobody yourself before?"

Now Roxas turned his glare towards Riku, "What's it matter to you! He..He..." Roxas looked down onto the ground; his feelings were confused and torn. He had been so angry at the redhead and didn't even know why.

"Yeah I heard he's been a jackass, trying to get you back and even using Namine and Sora, but you know he seemed like he really cared for you."

"If he really cared for me, he would have accepted that I was leaving the Organization. But he had to just get involved and get in my way, just for me to come back! That ass could at least have told me he was alive!" Roxas spat out.

Riku watched with sensible eyes, "Maybe because he didn't want you to leave, but to stay with him? I heard he even sacrificed his life for you."

"That was for Sora."

"Yeah but so far, this nobody sounds pretty nice to me. I remember when I was in the darkness, and I saw Sora with Goofy and Donald. I felt angry and abandoned. I tried to get him back by using Kairi." A look of regret formed on the Riku's handsome face before it was replaced with a small smile. "I'm happy that it's now over and that Sora forgave me."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me Sora thought it was his fault the entire time, he was even crying."

Riku let out a chuckle, "Oh yeah, so he was." Riku looked back to the other being. The smile that Sora always had on his face and eyes were replaced with a hardened look that showed the vast difference between Roxas and Sora. "But after seeing how Axel acted with you and what Sora had told me what about his last words I don't think Axel is just going to ignore you while he is still alive. He has reasons, but I know he wants to see you."

Roxas looked up at the taller teen through Sora's eyes, "Your right…who knows what kind of trouble Axel got himself into this time,"I know I don't want to be part of any of it." Roxas paused before giving a wide grin, "Thank you."

Roxas closed his eyes and fell limp upon Riku, with his head on the other's shoulder. The silver haired teen looked slightly surprised but chuckled when he heard a soft snore issuing now from Sora. Roxas had retreated back into his counterparts mind, finally finding some peace.

Riku looked down at the slumbering brunette, smiling as Sora cuddled up to him. Riku looked around before holding up the brunette's chin and gave a chaste kiss upon the tender, young lips.

"No, thank you." He said in a low whisper and looked back onto the restoration site. However he failed to notice the sly smile that flitted across Sora's face.

-------------------------------

"So you ready, do you know how to use that?" Cloud stood to the side of their set up sparring area, looking uncertainly at his training partner.

The brunette sent a scowl, "I know what I'm doing." Leon closed his eyes and held onto the orb that contained his old GF, holding it tight. A soft blue glow emitted from his hand and then to his chest. When he opened his eyes they shined with a hint of sapphire blue mixing with his own mercury color. The orb had disappeared and now Leon could feel Shiva's power surge throughout him.

"Ready."

"Ok Yuffie he says he's ready!" Cloud called out.

The teen ninja popped from behind a barrier of sandbags, "Gotcha! Leon I bet you can't reach me from waaay over there especially with all my traps. " She cut several thick ropes with a kunai. Large logs attached to a large over hanging pipe came swinging down.

Leon quickly cut the first log coming down with a heavy swing of his gunblade, slicing the log neatly in half. Seeing a small glint of light after cutting it he quickly tucked and rolled while cutting into the other logs. Getting up he went over to the split logs pulling out several shurikens.

That's quite crafty hiding your knives between logs," he examined the shurikens and then looked at Yuffie with a smirk, "And when I win that bet you're going to have to the dishes for a month, oh and help Tifa with cleaning her bar."

Yuffie scowled, "Well I'm not done yet!" She quickly casted a fira spell lighting up boulders that were on catapults she had aligned next to her and threw a small throwing kunai, successfully cutting each rope.

Leon dodged the first of the ignited boulders but it had singed a bit of his left arm. He quickly plunged his blade into the ground and looked up to the rest of the flaming stones. Lifting both hands upward he shouted out the familiar command.

"Diamond Dust!"

The energy of magic surged up his arms and out his open hands hitting the rocks with such intensity that after freezing, the boulders cracked and broke away. Bits of ice and dust drifted down, making the area shimmer with an iridescent snow. Leon quickly ran to Yuffie, planning to end her annoying traps.

"AAAH! NO! I don't want to do dishes!" Yuffie screamed out. She quickly took out her flare bomb and threw it impulsively.

Leon's eyes widen as he saw the bomb spark several inches away from his face.

"Oh Shi-"

_BOOOM!_

Sora looked up from the video game he was playing with Riku, "Hey did you hear that?"

Riku paused the game and looked to his friend, "hear what?"

"There was this _bum_ sound, kinda…kinda like when Cid farted at dinner last night and tried to pass it off saying that it was Merlin." Sora waved his hand in front of his noise, trying to fan off an imaginary smell.

Riku grimaced, "Nah it probably was that wizard doing some weird concoctions in his cauldron or Yuffie messing around." Riku unpaused the game and raced ahead of Sora's character.

"Yeah…woah! Hey that's not fair!" Sora quickly began button mashing to try and keep up.

Yuffie coughed as she tried to wave off the dust. She opened her eyes and tried peering through the filth fogging the air. "Uh oh…"

The walls were black and torched; some large sections of the buildings fell out and crumbled away. The cold that had been in the air had completely disappeared and was replaced with a dry heat. The logs that she had thrown before were on fire along with some rocks and boulders. The sand bags that were supposed to guard her were completely gone, now the only thing protecting her was a half melted shield of ice.

Moving past the rubble, she tried to peer through the dust and smoke, "Le-Leon? Are you ok? Squall?" she called through with a shaken voice.

A hoarse cough was heard in the distance before a loud, and angry voice rang through the thick smoke.

"My..name is…Leon."

She sighed with relief knowing that her friend was still alive. She quickly ran and jumped over the debris to where the voice was.

"Hey Leon have you also seen Clo-" A sly smile formed onto her face and she giggled, ""Never mind, looks like you already found him."

When Cloud saw the flare bomb, he had quickly jumped and tried to shield Leon. What really protected them was Leon's ice shield he had conjured up, so now it looked as if Cloud was hugging and straddling the brunette.

"Yuffie you are so dead!"

"Well you look like you are fine and well…See ya later!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the two warriors to themselves. The flustered brunette finally gave a hard shove, forcing his companion off. Leon got up and quickly stepped aside, his face still tinged with pink.

Cloud gave a smirk as he saw Leon but didn't say anything otherwise. He got up, dusted off his pants, and examined the ice barrier. "Nice…how did you conjure one so fast, for Yuffie and yourself. Must also be pretty thick to withstand that flare bomb."

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "It's nothing… I just borrowed more of Shiva's power."

"Heh, no wonder you looked like a girl a moment ago."

"Shut up…I can't help…it." Leon started to stagger as the world seemed to tilt. His legs gave away, but he was quickly caught by Cloud.

"You have got to stop this falling business."

Leon gave a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Cloud had helped him get back to their house and had insisted that Leon should rest. The brunette did not like being treated like a damsel in distress but could not ignore his sore body and agreed.

Leon looked down to his hands; they were a faded blue color that stopped below his wrist. He had used too much of Shiva's power after not having to use a Guardian Force for so long, that it had taken its toll on his body. The bluish color was darker and higher but after unjunctioning his GF it started to recede. Now the orb sat silently on his bed waiting to be used once more.

The smell of savory food drifted through the house. Leon followed the aroma into the kitchen after his hot shower where he met an odd sight. Cloud was cooking. The blond man stood of the stove looking into a steaming pot.

"And I half expected you to wear a pink apron." Leon joked.

Cloud gave a grin in return and set the plates for the two of them. Together they settled down. Leon looked at the white stew like concoction that had bits of vegetables in it.

"I can assure you it's not poisoned."Cloud said without looking up from his bowl.

Leon looked at his spoon holding the food inside hesitantly before putting it into his mouth. "You don't cook half bad, for someone who look like they haven't been near a stove, much less cook."

"Well traveling with SOLDIER and with Aerith it teaches you things."

"I also learned from Aerith that you had to dress up as a girl to get the attention from an old fart. Apparently he really took a liking to you too. "

Cloud gave a hard glare that was not a pleasant memory. This only earned the blond an amused grin.

Leon got up shortly after, putting away his dishes in the sink to be done later. A smooth voice whispered in his ear, "So did you like it?"

He felt a shiver go down his spine as the soft breath ticked his ear. He could feel how close Cloud was behind him, the blond's heat radiating its warmth onto his back.

"It wasn't that bad." Leon could barely maintain his voice. Cloud put his dish into the sink as well, his own arms nearly circling Leon in an embrace. Cloud leaned in to Leon closer than before until his chest was practically touching the other.

"Goodnight."

Cloud left to his room, leaving Leon by himself still standing next to the sink as before. The blond swordsman's warmth still lingered gently after.

------------------------------

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway. The noise reverberated back, bouncing off the walls like the blood pumping rapidly through his veins.

_Where is he? Dammit Dammit Dammit! Where is he!_

His pace increased as his anxiety level started to rise. He opened every room, checking it before rudely closing the door and muttering a curse. After the twentieth room or so he slowed his pace. A bead of sweat streamed down his face, as his frustration grew.

"Why in such a rush Axel?"

Axel stopped in mid step before turning around glaring harshly at his adversary. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be kissing your mistress's feet?" he spat.

The red head only received unaffected cold eyes, "Shouldn't you be on your hands and knees cleaning the floor? Especially in your friend's room, what's his name? Demyx was it? But don't worry his blood should be able to come out."

At this Axel felt like he had been punched in the stomach, "You bitch! What did you do to him?" Axel brought out his weapons in a burst of flames.

"My mistress is beginning to tire of you and your silly games." A whip was brought out and a loud crack resonated through the air.

Axel rushed forward, spinning the fiery chakrams at his side. He lifted both of them up, ready to swing them down in a powerful flurry of fire. But before he could, a tiny wrist moment was all his opponent need. Axel felt as if a cannon ball had hit his chest. As he flew back and landed ungracefully on the ground. The determined red head quickly got up, only to have sharp stinging blows rained upon him.

The fight was barely ten minutes before he was bloodied and bruised, while his opponent stood just as before without have a single scratch or showing any signs of fatigue. Axel coughed up blood as he tried to stand up again. He felt his chest to confirm his injury. The first attack had broken his ribs and might've punctured the lungs.

"You nobodies never seem to learn." Another lash of the whip cut smartly onto Axel's cheek.

Axel leaned on the wall. The lashes were deeper than he had expected and he was beginning to lose too much blood.

"Let's just say we're stubborn." He gave a weak smirk, "Got it memorized?"

The cold eyes just looked with indifference. A flick of her wrist and the whip snapped forward as if it were alive. Before Axel felt the harsh assault; before he blacked out, a flicker of emotion flitted through those freezing blue eyes.

* * *

Ok well I hope that whole Sora and Roxas thing didn't confuse you. Just in case it does Roxas is using Sora's body to move and walk around since he doesn't have his own body anyway, like he possesses Sora's in a way. Same with Namine and Kairi.

I hoped you guys liked the little Cloud and Leon fluff at the end. Since this is a Cleon story and I haven't added much Cleon, but as you can tell there are some sparks. You know I really wanted to update this chappie on Valentine's Day, but when it was Valentine's Day I finally remembered that I hadn't even started on it. Yeah I know I'm a loser.

Can you guess who Axel's opponent is? We may never know! Well we probably will soon.

So yeah tell me what you think cuz reviews make me very happy! Even constructive reviews like saying if I had some grammatical error or if I made things way to confusing and your brains are going to explode any minute….ew… but yeah stuffies like that! Again I will try to update As Swiftly As Possible…if I can…yeah……………..laterz.


End file.
